


Once upon a finale drabble

by Keenir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, series coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all is said and done, and good has triumphed, what will happen to Henry?</p><p><span class="small">(written after seeing the Hansel&Gretel episode)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a finale drabble

The town center's clock began to chime.

"Congratulations, Henry, and I'm so sorry," she told him.

"Why?" Henry asked. "We won!"

"You arrived here as a baby."

"Yeah?"

"And until your birth mother came, time effected nobody here. Did you never wonder?"

Lying on his back, Henry cried.


End file.
